


The Meadow

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Hikes, M/M, Padfoot is badly behaved, Spilled Tea, but it ends happily, meet cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Sirius gets more than he bargained for during a hike through a meadow.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdFangirlingPersona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFangirlingPersona/gifts).



> A very late, but still very happy birthday wish to [WeirdFangirlingPersona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFangirlingPersona/pseuds/WeirdFangirlingPersona)! I hope you enjoy this cute little drabble. It's unbetaed, but maybe I'll clean it up tomorrow.

Panic claws at Sirius’ chest as Padfoot’s lunges after a rabbit, his leash slipping from Sirius’ hand. He disappears into the tall grass with a soft  _ woof _ . Sirius calls frantically for him, but he’s not expecting too much. He adopted Padfoot about a month ago, and while it’s all been going rather well, Padfoot is stubborn about coming when he’s called.

“Fuck,” Sirius mutters, unsure of whether to stay on the path or to try and follow Padfoot through the meadow. Every so often, Sirius can see the grass shake, rustling with the movements of the big, black dog; once he even sees the tops of Padfoot’s ears, and is exasperated to see them twitch and then disappear at the sound of his name. He’s beginning to calm down — they’re far from any roads with speeding cars and it seems that Padfoot is having a merry time chasing whatever small animals he can rustle up in the grass. Perhaps, if he can get ahead on the trail there will be a vantage point and he’ll at least be able to keep a better eye on his badly behaved dog. The last time Sirius had let him off leash, at the Potter’s sprawling acreage, he’d come back eventually, tired and dripping from a romp in their pond.

He’s following the twisting path rather distractedly, focused on rustling grass and a bark that’s getting closer, it seems that Padfoot is finally headed back to him when-

“Oof!” Sirius collides with something — no,  _ someone  _ solid. He’s twisted his ankle, but it’s not bad, more of a surprise than anything too terribly painful and he’s certain he’ll be able to walk it off. He glances up to check if the other person is alright and gets the briefest glimpse of wide eyes and curls before Padfoot bounces in, rambunctious and not as worn out as Sirius would’ve hoped. Sirius makes a desperate lunge for the leash, but the stranger grabs it first and Sirius is just relieved his dog’s back and no worse for wear.

“Padfoot, that was very bad!” Sirius tries to reprimand, but he remembers one of the training guidebooks had said to scold within five seconds of the offending behavior and Sirius gives up. Padfoot looks unconcerned anyways, tongue lolling as he ambles around, snuffling a welcome into Sirius’ neck and hair, then meandering over to lick the stranger, who Sirius realizes rather belatedly has sloshed a rather large travel mug of tea down his front. Sirius grabs the leash and pulls Padfoot away before standing and brushing himself off, then reaches a hand down to help.

He finally gets a good look at the man who caught his dog. He looks properly shocked, as if this wasn’t at all how he expected his Sunday afternoon stroll to go. As Sirius helps him to his feet, he can’t help but notice the thick lashes that frame hazel brown eyes, the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. The man’s curls are messy, especially on the side where Padfoot had nosed at him. Sirius reaches to brush a pawprint off the man’s chest before thinking better of it.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright? I haven’t had him long and we’re still working on leash training. We came up here because I didn’t expect anyone else out on these trails! He’s usually much better behaved!” As if to prove Sirius’ point, Padfoot sits down, looking up at the two of them patiently.

“I’m fine,” the other man says, though it’s a bit faint and Sirius can’t blame him — Padfoot is a rather large dog.

“You’re not scalded? You spilled quite a lot of tea!”

“Yes, I’d noticed that,” the man said drily, plucking at the wet material and Sirius has to swallow hard when he notices how the material clings to the other man’s chest.

“Well, can I at least make it up to you? Buy you a new cup of tea?” The other man looks tempted, but still skeptical. Sirius decides to try and sweeten the pot. “I’ll even throw in a baked good for all your troubles!”

“I get to pick the baked good?”

“Of course!” Sirius agrees quickly, eager to repay this handsome stranger and keep his company a while longer.

“Alright. I suppose I can let you buy me a brownie,” the stranger concedes and Sirius does his best to hide a grin.

“Well, er, what’s your name?”

“Remus.” Remus is looking less put out and more charmed, even deigns to scratch at one of Padfoot’s ears, before taking off, back down the trail, though he does glance behind to make sure Sirius is following.  
“Well, Remus, as I was saying, the least I can do is buy you a brownie.” Padfoot gives a little _woof_ and Sirius makes a mental note to give him a treat when they get home. 


End file.
